Wide area network (WAN) standards include, for example, digital subscriber line (DSL), asymmetric digital subscriber line (ADSL), and multiprotocol label switching (MPLS), to mention a few. WANs are used to connect local area networks (LANs) allowing devices in one location to communicate with devices and their users in other locations. In a WAN having a large number of remote sites, connections between the sites are many times statically configured. The dynamics of the network system may also change over time making repeated static configurations of the network inefficient and costly to implement. Further, static connections involve reservations of network resources. As data flow patterns change in the network, the reserved resources create non-optimal static connections which cause the network to reserve bandwidth that could be better used elsewhere in the network.
For example, site A is anticipated to have high bandwidth requirements for data transfer with site B and site C is anticipated to also have high bandwidth requirements for data transfer with site B. Since at the time the network is configured there may be little anticipated requirement for communication between site A and site C and since sites A and C can communicate to each other by going through site B, a communication path between sites A and C is not statically configured. With the network system operating over time, the original assumptions on communication paths likely to change. For example, sites A and C may require communication at a much higher bandwidth at this later time than is easily achieved by communicating through the intermediate site B thereby causing congestion on the paths between sites A and B and between sites B and C. A reconfiguration of the network is not usually feasible due to configuration overhead and lost time in operating the network. Also, different types of data packets require different types of compression applications to more optimally reduce packet size and improve network use of available bandwidth. Further, the dynamics of the network system may further change over time making repeated static configuration of the network inefficient and costly to implement. Further, static connections involve reservations of network resources. As data flow patterns change in the network, the reserved resources create non-optimal static connections which cause the network to reserve bandwidth that could be better used elsewhere in the network.
As networks become larger and more complex, administrative techniques for managing the network are increasingly more complex and costly. WAN virtualization and WAN application specific processing, such as use of optimization techniques, provide a plurality of applications associated with different data types and functions which if selectable would improve network operation and management. Prior techniques to separately configure, monitor, optimize according to data type and function, and analyze each node of a large network may not provide accurate information and are prone to errors.